17 November 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-11-17 ; Comments *New Farm single, 'All Together Now', played for second time. John is also so impressed with the Main Source 12 inch that he plays both sides of it (although he appears to dislike the fact that they add a message to their friends at the end). *Peel mentioned that he was going to play Cliff Richard's My Feet Hit The Ground after Sludgeworth's Two Feet On The Ground, but didn't have a copy of the record. *Peel says he'll play a track from the Wild Swans on tomorrow night's programme. The track coming from 'The Zoo' Uncaged 1978-1982 compilation album. *Peel reads a letter from someone who suggests that an engineer plays records for him. He then illustrates by playing and stopping the Sandmen record a few times to illustrate this, before playing the full track from them. *JP is rather sarcastic about CDs when he receives one that doesn't play properly. Sessions *Mighty Force, one and only session. Recorded 1990-11-06. No known commercial release. *Swervedriver, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1990-07-31. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Mass: Pulling (7" - Pulling / Thinking) No Blow *Quazar: Seven Stars (12") Go Bang! BANG 007 @''' *Butthole Surfers: The Hurdy Gurdy Man (12") Rough Trade *Pain Teens, 'Bad In My Head (LP-Born In Blood)' (Trance Syndicate Records) *'''File 1 begins *Junior Reid, 'Don't Stray' (Live And Learn) :(JP: 'Somebody was telling me that a member of the Butthole Surfers is in town and invited me to get in touch with him, and so on, and discuss record label and forthcoming LP, and whatever else I wanted to discuss. Of course, I'm tempted to do that, but you can't help but thinking at the same time, you know, that they're going to introduce foreign bodies into your gruel. Makes me rather apprehensive about the whole process.') *Swervedriver, 'Over' (session) *Farm, 'All Together Now (7 inch)' (Produce) *James, 'Lose Control (7 inch)' (Fontana) *Depth Charge, 'Dead By Dawn (12 inch)' (Vinyl Solution) @''' :(JP: 'The next person who phones me up on the fluff line to tell me the thing that starts off the Farm track is Pachelbel's Canon loses a limb.') *Slowdive, 'Slowdive (12 inch)' (Creation) *Mighty Force, 'Dive' (session) *Sludgeworth, 'Two Feet On The Ground (7 inch EP)' (Roadkill) *'''File 1 ends *Dream Warriors: My Definition Of A Boombastic Jazz Style (7") Island *Abafana Baseqhudeni: Mubi Umakhelwane (v/a album - The Kings And Queens Of Township Jive (Modern Roots Of The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto) Earthworks *Swervedriver: Zed Head (session) *Junior Demus: Don't Sell The Cat (7") Digital-B *Pixies: Cactus (album - Surfer Rosa) 4AD *Tad: Jack Pepsi (7") Sub Pop *Definition Of Sound: Now Is Tomorrow (Give The Bass Some Space Mix) (12") Circa *Bleach: Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool *Bastro: Nothing Special (shared 7" with My Dad Is Dead - Nothing Special / Flesh-Colored House) Clawfist *Brents T.V.: Parisian (7" - Lumberjack Days) Lookout! *Hiphoprisy: Satanic Reverses (12" - (What Will We Do To Become) Famous And Dandy Just Like Amos & Andy)) Workers Playtime *Big In Japan: Nothing Special (v/a CD - 'The Zoo' Uncaged 1978-1982) Document *Magic Sam: Everything Gonna Be Alright (album - Easy Baby) Charly R&B *Sandmen: Blind (12" - Buffalo) Sand *Khalifa Ould Eide & Dimi Mint Abba: Hassaniya Love Poem (Wana Laily Ya Allah) (album - Moorish Music From Mauritania) World Circuit *Swervedriver: Out (session) *Victims Family: Luv Letters (album - White Bread Blues) Mordam *Sweetest Ache: If I Could Shine (7") Sarah *Musics: You Sure Fall Down A Lot (v/a 7" - Girls In The Garage Volume 5 1/2) Romulan *Mighty Force, 'Antarctica' (session) *'File 2 begins' *Ini Kamoze, 'Me And My Girl' (Selekta) *Mad Lads, 'So Nice (CD-The Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Lads)' (Volt) *Unsane, 'Street Sweeper (7 inch-B side)' (Sub Pop) :(JP: 'I must go and worship at their feet when they come over here.') *Boo Radleys, 'How I Feel (12 inch-Kaleidoscope)' (Rough Trade) *Main Source, 'Looking At The Front Door (12 inch)' (Wild Pitch) *Swervedriver, 'Volcano Trash' (session) *Apache Scratchie & Tony Rebel, 'Tell A Story' (Capricorn) *Fifty Foot Hose, 'Red The Signpost (7 inch)' (Get Hip) #''' *Main Source, 'Watch Roger Do His Thing (12 inch-B side of Looking At The Front Door)' (Wild Pitch) *Walt Mink, 'Fragile (shared 7 inch EP with Gneissmaker - Croton-Harmon Local)' (Skene!) *Mighty Force, 'Freebase' (session) *'''File 2 ends Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) JohnPeel_19901171a.mp3 *2) JohnPeel_19901171b.mp3 *3) 1990-11-xx Peel Show LE089 *4) 020A-B7550XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *5) 1990-11-17 a et seq best of peel vol 17 part 1 introductions.mp3 ;Length * 1) 0:38.06 * 2) 0:42.11 * 3) 1:36:31 (1:22:29-1:32:44) (to 1:27:57 unique) * 4) 3:00:40 * 5) 0:47:02 (0:18:57 - 0:21:32) ;Other *3) Created from LE089 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1990 Lee Tape 89 *4) Recordings at the British Library. *5) Many thanks to Mike. ;Available * 1-2) See IAP's Tapes * 3) Mooo * 4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7550/1) * 5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library